The present disclosure relates to a microrobot, and more particularly, to a bacterium-based microrobot including magnetic particles.
Development of micro/nano technologies have allowed for downsizing of structurally, functionally complex robots. But, to resolve issues on robot mobility, recognition-related sensing, and downsizing of a power source which is associated with supply of power, shape-memory alloys or electroactive polymers or the like are used as functional materials. However, the issue caused by size limitation of micro/nano robots remains a conundrum.
Actuators can be manufactured using inorganic compounds, but it is expensive to manufacture actuators, and manufacture of their components requires elaborate works. Vibrant research has been proceeding to develop actuating methods using contractile force of rat cardiac muscle cells and insect muscle cells, and motile and controllable actuators using organisms, such as bacteria having excellent motility and the like, for resolving these issues. Particularly, bacteria are also used for diagnosing and treating cancers, heart diseases, brain diseases, and so on. This means that bacteria recognize or sense diseased parts, move or actuate and treat the diseased parts. Using these, a new concept of a bacteria robot which can deliver drugs and therapeutic bacteria to diseased parts has been suggested and studied.